P h o t o s
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: She always kept photos, even when he forgot everything... [FINAL UPDATE: Story has ended]
1. The Start

**This is an experimental writing piece, basically just something I've been working on for a month and a half in between trips and voice acting and things. I was reluctant to add this first, especiall after discontinuing one of my stories, but here goes nothing. I'm trying out a new thing where before I start writing, I write up an aesthetic moodboard, like what would be satisfying to write about. Feel free to read, kinda brings an insight to what I think is pleasing in my eyes.**

 **Tell me how this goes, I might continue it!**

 **Kurasu**

* * *

 **AESTHETIC Moodboard** : Photos, kisses at random times, traveling, holding hands, abandoned streets at night, flickering lampposts, exotic places.

* * *

No matter how many times she tried to reassure herself, she knew this was her fault.

And now her punishment was watching him suffer for her consequences.

Raspy breathing came from the man on the floor, like a fish out of the water, as she had to watch in horror from a clear glass window. Cables were attached on her back, as purple lights illuminated her room. She couldn't hack her way out of this. Why? Because they were using her technology, her own self against him. The hacker's knuckles turned white as she best against the glass, but it never succumbed to shards. The sound of the metal door on his side was opened, to reveal another man. This man was no cyborg ninja, but was definitely an omnic, and one with no good vibes like Zenyatta.

"You find him valuable?"

The lady in the other room, her cheeks stained with tears, nodded.

"Then why bring him along?"

"I'll never tell you," She spat, "Maximillian."

"You will if I spare his life." The sound of heels clicked against the cold Porcelain floor in the other room, as orange lights flickered around, all with hologram logos of "The Eye".

"He knows too much, and he would tell his Overwatch friends as soon as we let him go, but you won't say a word." A hint of sneer was in the robot's voice. The man on the floor, though with his mask on still, looked at her as if to say "Don't do it, please..."

"We'll let him live, but under one condition-"

"Deal."

Genji stared at her with that pained expression, but this was for the best. Better than having him dead. She read his expression. He didn't want forget her. He wanted to remember everything they went through, since the beginning.

"Done." The man looked at her wide-eyed before he was slumped over almost in a sleeping state, all at a snap of a finger. Suddenly a quiet gasp escaped his lips, and the lights on his suit turned orange, then flickered purple. They were using her tech again against her.

"I was thinking, just for precautions, and for Talon's sake, we should probably erase his memories, don't you think?"

"No you wouldn't-"

"I told you, I can't have Overwatch involved, and we know he'd tell them. Besides, didn't you already say deal?"

The girl on the other side pursed her lips. The omnic was right, he'd tell Overwatch against her wishes anyways.

"So either he dies with our secrets, or he restarts his life before he met you."

"Fine, whatever. Just keep him alive."

He would do better if he didn't remember her right? But after everything they went through, it'd be a waste, no? She wanted him to stay alive, no matter the circumstances. For once, she felt vulnerable, and the last time she felt that was the day her parents died.

"I must say, you made a good choice. He's a killing machine, minus all that Buddhist rubbish that those foolish omnic monks taught him... They don't realize they have a bigger potential than just sitting around singing Kumbaya." The omnic said, and though no expression was on his face, if he did show any expression, he would be smirking now.

"Now, let's get this over with."

All of a sudden, the lights shut off, and Sombra dropped to the floor, now on the same level as the cyborg on the other side of the glass, feeling the cold marble floor press against her tear-stained cheeks.

The last thing she heard was the loud inhalation Genji took, as if he was brought back to life.

* * *

Waking up immediately, she was back in her room, clutching her teddy bear tightly. The room was silent, minus the hum of the computers on in the background. Slowly getting up, she walked over to her petty excuse for a kitchen and made a cup of coffee for herself to start up the day.

It was just a bad nightmare she had, nothing more, right?

At least that's what she thought, leaning against the counter, waiting for her coffee to be made as she looked at her table. Broken translocator that needed to be fixed, and a bunch of pictures-Wait. She forgot to hang those up? Walking toward the table, she picked one up, and stared at it. It was a series of photos from Tokyo, from when she first gone there. She'd never been to Tokyo, and he insisted that she should visit, so while they were there they got into a photo booth. There were multiple poses. Her kissing his cheek. Them making silly faces at the camera. That one where she tripped on her seat and so it's a blurry shot of her falling onto him. The next one, they are doing the peace sign, followed by another, both laughing.

"Probably should call him today and see how's it going with Zen..." she talked to herself, a small smile forming on her lips.

One year they had been together. It'd been rough, the both keeping it a secret. Couldn't have either side know what they'd been up to.

Taking a roll of scotch tape, she hung the little photo reels on the wall, next to her posters.

In the past five months, she had around thirty photos of them pasted onto the wall. He always wondered why she was so obsessed with having a hard copy photo versus digital photos, and she'd always reply "In case everything gets wiped out, I don't wanna lose these fotos, mi amor!".

As soon as the coffee was made, she put her typical sweeteners in there: fill the coffee with 50%-70% creamer and some sugar to ease the coffee if it was too strong. Mixing it while making her way to her computer, she then started walking toward her computer and pressed a button on one of the towers, turning the rest on. For a big system, it booted quick, with only a minute start-up. Sitting in the old, worn-out gaming chair she bought at a second-hair store, she continued sipping her coffee while waiting. It was still hot, and cursed mentally that she burnt her tongue yet again. Her phone was on the desk, and so she grabbed it, the lock screen flickering on. Leaning back in her chair, she scrolled through her contact until she got to " _Green Sentai_ " and pressed call. While her phone was on her shoulder and her head was pressed against it, she typed the password into her computer, and right away many messages popped up.

Finally someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

" _Hola Sparrow_." She smirked, even though he couldn't see it. "How's it going with Zen right now?"

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"You know who it is," she chuckles, scrolling through a server, just doing routine security checks for Talon.

"What do you want then?" His voice hissed, and then she just realized what was going on.

"Nothing _mi amor_. It's just me."

"You who?"

"Sombra? _Cariño_ , you're being unfair..."

Why did she forget what just happened to them?

How he yelled at her and almost tried to kill her at Mercy's hospital? If it weren't for Angela's nurses, and Angela reassuring the ninja, Sombra knew she would've been hurt.

Because she could hack him and fend herself from him, but she wouldn't do it because she loved him.

The bitter words that he said to her were what stung the most.

She told herself it was because he was brainwashed, but what if he was saying the truth? Like what if this was something he held back for a while?

Those were _estupido_ thoughts. Only _pendejas_ would think such things, once again she reassured herself.

"Sorry. Wrong number." She lied and quickly hung up before he could say anything else that would crush her heart.

She honestly thought it'd be easier to get over him. She really did.

Scrolling through data and servers, she tried to ease her mind by focusing on her work. That didn't last for five minutes, as her attention snapped when her phone rang again.

And again.

It was vibrating against her desk, playing an instrumental of _"Despacito"_ , her mother's favorite song. At first, the girl ignored the phone, but it wouldn't stop going off. Finally it did stop, for a second, and she sighed a breath of relief, until it rung again. She finally looked at it and saw "Green Sentai" in large words, vibrating violently once again against her desk. She gulped, not knowing what to say. But of course, pushing her fears away, she answered the phone and tried to answer calmly.

"Yes?"

"Is this Sombra?"

" _Si...?_ I told you, I don't know you must've called _por accidente_." She lied. God what a terrible liar she was in front of him.

"Then why call me ' _amor_ ' and all those things?"

"Because..." she gulped. "Sorry thought you were mi novio. Wrong number. Happens. Didn't I just tell you this?"

"Then how come you called me Sparrow? Oh and asked about Zenyatta? You obviously know me, Sombra."

 _¡Mierda mierda puta mierda!_ She cursed once again to herself then hung up right away, as tears began to choke her throat.

* * *

That night, after finally finishing work, she took a stroll around town, picking up this week's groceries. A couple of members of Los Muertos looked at her while she simply glanced over them before raising her up high in the air. Humming a song she heard from a street artist while getting home, she typed in her passcode, and pressed her hand against the security system before the door opened automatically.

Her bags then dropped as soon as she saw the green circles in the corner of her room glowing, and the figure sitting cross-legged on her sofa.

"How the-How did you-" she stammered, narrowing her eyes " _Puta pendejo_. How did you not get detected."

"I'm a ninja. You have to be stealthy." He got up, walking around the room, and she swore he was judging her behind that stupid mask.

"Can you leave? _Por favor_?" She noticed him walking toward her photo wall, and stood in front of it, hoping he wouldn't notice. This would all be simple if she hacked him right?

"I could do some bad things if you don't leave. Go back to Nepal, please..."

"What are you hiding Sombra?"

A lot.

A shit ton of stuff she couldn't say.

He noticed the photos upon photos on the wall that she stood in front of, and her breath hitched when he stared at her again. Pushing her away from the wall, he then saw all the answers to why she was acting the way she was.

Photos of them together, selfies at different location, many photos of them kissing, or her bopping his nose on his mask, Nepal, her and Zenyatta meditating at the shrine, a black and white photo of him sleeping on her couch, holding onto her teddy bear. Hanzo and Genji finally eating ramen at her house, staring at the camera with noodles coming out of their mouths.

Just one of the many photos pasted on the wall.

His eyes scanned over the wall, and he knew this was real. It had to be. How could she have gotten all these photos, proof they knew each other, yet he remembered not a single one of these photos being taken.

"When did you brainwash me?"

"Last week." She simply stated. "It wasn't me though, it was something else that did it. Couldn't save you, _cariño_ -"

"Don't call me that, please. I want you to tell me what happened."

"Can't tell you."

"You're telling me you can't tell me how we met?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, before looking back at the photos, her eyes melancholic.

"We met when I was sent to infiltrate Nepal."

"And?"

"That's all I'm telling you. Now, por favor, leave."

"Why can't you tell me anything? You know more."

"But I won't say more."

A certain photo caught his eye as he stood at the foot of her bed, her slender frame leaning against the cracking wall that displayed all the photos, watching his mask staring in that direction.

The photo was one where she was sitting across from somebody, laughing lightheartedly in a navy blue sundress. The photo had a vintage wash to it, but he quickly recognized where the photo was taken in New York. It was easy, seeing the skyscrapers behind her as whoever took the photo made sure to add in the pretty background.

"Who took that photo?" He asked, brushing past her and taking that photo down, holding it gently in between his metal fingers.

"Oh that one?" She looked at it, then at him. "You did."

"For what?"

"You always liked taking photos, and this was when we went on one of our first dates. Kinda was impromptu." She smiled sadly at the memory, her fingers rubbing against the glossy finish the photo had.

"Then why sad looking at it? I'm still here."

"Because you've forgotten everything, cariño, and it's all my fault."

"Why can't you tell me why and how it happened?"

"Because I made some bad deals okay? If it weren't for that deal, you'd be dead right now!" The sudden change from being melancholy to angry was quick, as she grabbed his arm and right away shutted down all his systems.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was in Nepal, back in his room. Zenyatta stood over him, looking down with that same expression as always on his face.

"Are you okay, Genji? You seemed troubled."

"Yes, I am. What happened?"

"You were dropped here in a private airplane. A girl who also seemed troubled said she found you lying on the ground."

Sombra.

"How did she know to come to Nepal, master?"

"I think she knows more than you think she does."

"So what should I do?"

A pause hung between the two before he looked out to the mountains.

 _"I suggest you find those answers, because it will help your troubles too."_

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that fun to write. Sorry its depressing as always oops.**


	2. Of Something

**I am super surprised that this already has 8 followers in the first chapter! Wow, ok. I definitely have a lot to live up to now, don't I? Thank you everyone, especially Wynter for being awesome as always. Photos I feel like is a little AU, like don't ask me, it just came into my head that Genji should have a side hobby of taking photos, and eventually Sombra got into the hobby too. So uh, yea. That was inspiration. Also I was watching live some of the fashion shows from NYFW and accidently went into too much detail on the outfits, but I can also imagine the two being fashion savvy, so whatever. Skip my love for talking about what they were wearing.**

* * *

 _Aesthetic Moodboard: Vintage Photos, beautiful nature parks, fluffy love, cool places, cities, traveling (still), becoming the mystery, Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendez_

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled at her, as they walked up the stairs.

"The only thing you told me on the phone was to pack a sundress, my camera, and a spare change of clothes, but we are at a really nice place."

The two continued walking the spiral of stairs, his artificial hand holding her warm one gently, a comforting silence between them. She kept looking back at him, staring at his features, as it was the first time she ever met him without his mask. The last two dates he kept his mask on, as they just talked endlessly about their past. It was therapeutic somehow, but she yearned to see who he was behind the mask. Today he revealed it, (after her begging senseless on the phone) and she wasn't disappointed. In fact, she was glad he did it, even if it was hard for him.

"You look _muy simpático_ too, forgot to mention that." She smirked at him. "Why thank you.". He was wearing a tucked in, white button-up shirt, the first two buttons undone, khakis with a brown belt, and polished oxfords. His hair was gelled back in a more mature take on his old spiky hair. Meanwhile, she was wearing a navy blue maxi dress, with simple wedges on, and heavy eyeshadow, but it was neutral, and her nude lipstick was making her nervous though she tried to hide it. It was just not wearing her typical makeup didn't make her feel... her.

After walking up the glass stairs after what felt like forever, there was a large, glass, double-door, and many people sitting outside in little round tables, chatting loudly.

She knew where this was going. A date on a rooftop restaurant. It's not like she was complaining, but he always knew how to treat her like a princess, and it was worth waiting for. Even if they couldn't talk for weeks at times, he always would make it up somehow by planning something lavish.

"You really are trying to impress me, aren't you?" A wicked grin was forming on her face, as a waiter took them to a table, one in the corner of the restaurant. Once they were seated and the waiter left, she right away got up and leaned against the glass fencing, seeing the cars flying by to looking up at the sky, other resident skyscrapers invading the space.

This was breathtaking, for sure.

Genji watched the way she looked around, like a little kid, how when she tried looking down, her right leg would bend up, and happiness etched all over her face. It was definitely worth all the hassle it took to get reservations to this place.

She'd never been to many places before joining Talon, so every new location was exciting for her. Of course, she never expressed it with her co-workers, but when she was with him she felt safe to just be herself, letting her happiness radiate brightly. Finally, after looking, she went back to sitting across from him, right away pulling the menu in front of her face, hiding behind the paper so she could compose herself. She had to look cool, not like an immature little girl who got excited just for being on top of a skyscraper.

"Enjoyed the view?" He asked from behind his menu.

"It's beautiful. Never been to New York before, actually."

"Talon never sent you here?"

She lowered his menu and shushed him.

"You're bad at keeping secrets aren't you?" She scolded him, and not he lowered his menu, and a smirk was plastered on that perfectly scarred face.

"What can I say? I want to brag about my Latin lover."

" _Te odio_." She said, pulling up her menu.

" _Te amo también, Sombra_." He replied sarcastically, as they looked over what to eat.

* * *

"Master, last night I did some meditation."

"That's good, where you able to channel those thoughts?"

"Well, while meditating, I remembered some things."

"Is this about the girl?"

"Yes. We were in New York. Up on a skyscraper, eating."

"That's good. What do you plan on doing when you find her then?"

"Ask her to tell me everything."

"That didn't go so well the last time. Try not to be too aggressive, she's sensitive. I sensed it when she came here to drop you off."

"I will, master." He bowed, before entering the airship.

"Peace be upon you, and her. May the trip ease your soul."

"I'm sure it will, master." He gave a small nod, smiling behind his mask as the door closed in front of him.

* * *

As soon as she arrived home, she threw her duffel bag across the room violently, a growl emitting from her lips as nothing reacted to her actions, only the sound of some computer monitors collapsing to the floor, and the scatter of more paper across her already messy house. She then threw herself on that cheap bed she bought years ago, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for something or someone to just happen.

But what was she waiting for?

Her _príncipe verde_ was gone now. That sweet, romantic man was lost when she made her mistakes back when they were captured by "The Eye", and there was no saving him. She needed to quit daydreaming, thinking a miracle would happen, even when she kept pushing him away. It was for the best right?

Rolling onto her side, she then came face to face with her wall, a wall plastered with photos, a brutal reminder of what they were. Her face frowned, as she fought back tears seeing all those warm, loving memories that were now just... memories.

And they couldn't come back. Ever.

Sitting up, she looked at all the photos on the wall for a second before just slapping her hands against the wall, clawing all the photos that were once nicely taped to the wall crumble down. She imagined tearing each memory being erased from her memory like a computer file being sent to the trash bin as she watched herself angrily tear down all the photos. All those photos, worth nothing. But maybe they were worth saving.

Seeing all the scattered photos on her bed was just a reflection of all the pent-up anger and grief she had inside her, as her purple eyes scanned the dark room and then suddenly jumped off the bed to pull a cardboard box toward her bed that was on the other side of the room. She opened the brown box, revealing to her a lavender vintage Polaroid insta-photo camera, a small little purple photo printer, and a black bag.

Inside the bag was Genji's camera

Sombra pulled out the black bag and unzipped it, taking the bulky camera out of it's compartment, and turned it on, scrolling through the photos. Wait why was she doing this? This was Genji's camera, not hers. Still she looked through the photos, still in its raw form, not yet printed onto a glossy sheet. Some where just photo practices of Nepal, the smoke on the mountains looking so crystal clear, you could just touch it. Or so it felt like you could. Others were pictures of Zenyatta and the other monks, in a prayer circle inside the shrine. She'd been there personally, it was as breathtaking as he took it. In fact, he was always the better photographer, but she was the one that kept the photos.

An idea then came into her head, and she turned off the camera, tucking it neatly back into its case, then got up to start cleaning the mess of photos that laid on her bed.

That was, until her phone rang, and she grabbed the phone looking at who was calling.

It was Talon.

* * *

He knew she'd be here, but she wasn't.

He was too late, and realized the place was oddly clean, as if she was expecting someone to show up. She was mysterious, he had to admit, but this was too much mystery. The only thing that she left on the table was a black bag, and one photo. Picking up the photo, he looked at it, seeing purple ink written on the bottom of the photo:

 _ **El ninja y su princesa.**_

 **Tokyo, Japón**

He then studied the picture. It was a picture that someone else took of them dressed in Harujuku fashion. She was his height, wearing outrageous platform shoes that glowed purple on the concrete floor, and an oversized lavender sweater that said "Above Average Human" stitched in black. He was wearing a black beanie, bulky black-rimmed glasses, and a white hoodie that also said the same words in the same font and color. Wearing ripped washed jeans, and a face mask to cover the cybernetic bottom half of his face, he had to admit he looked good. She also looked cute too. Her hair was curled and put in a side ponytail, with dangle earrings of various cute little pachimaris, and a matching choker.

Suddenly it was if he remembered that trip. Walking hand in hand down Tokyo. She'd always wanted to go and see how the girls from Harujuku dressed, to go to gaming rooms, and also the capsule hotels. God knows why she was obsessed with wanting to sleep in a capsule, but they ended up doing it, Sombra taking multiple photos of herself in the tiny little space.

He remembered that, nodding to her endless talking and praise on how beautiful Tokyo was as she held onto his arm as they walked in the city, past street artists, vendors, and other fellow Harujuku patrons. A gentle breeze blew through the city, and they just kept walking around, passing by fashion stores of different types, a couple of cosplay stores, and maid cafes here and there, with omnic maids outside greeting people kindly as they passed by.

They then reached a park where it was populated with people sitting on the grass, the cherry blossoms shading the path.

A grinned formed on her lips as she looked around.

"Okay, this was even better than Nueva York." She admitted. "And I thought that was the best date."

"You think so?"

"For sure. Central Park wasn't as pretty as here." She said as she let go of his hand and grabbed her Polaroid camera, focusing the vintage tech onto a group of cherry blossoms, and a happy family picnicking underneath it, brightly colored bento boxes resting on a white cloth.

Right away, the photo printed, and she pulled out the squared paper, flicking the photo back and forth between her slender fingers until the image showed up, and she passed it to Genji.

"Good shot. You're getting better at this." He nodded, smiling underneath his mask, putting the photo in his camera bag as he pulled out his professional camera, taking photos of the scenery. She watched, as he would get in different positions just to get the light in the right angle, before looking at the little fountain at the center of the park. After he did his little impromptu photoshoot, he walked back to her, and showed her all the photos. The first were just ones of the many trees, the focus on the many petals falling from the sky. Then the next photos were of her, staring off in the distance, probably watching other people. She looked beautiful, immortal, captured in just one photo, and it could never change.

"Wait you took those without me knowing?" She looked up at him, and he nodded, pulling down the face mask to reveal a smirk on his face. "You always overdo the posing when you know you're on camera. It's best taking pictures of you when you are lost in thoughts."

Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she then got on her tip toes and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, _mi amor._ "

He remembered that. The whole trip. Even more than he remembered the date in New York.

Suddenly he was back from remembering Tokyo to her dark little room in Dorado, a suppressed gasp escaping his lips.

"She's in Tokyo, isn't she?" He said aloud, looking at the photo, then at the camera bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he also gently took the photo, continuing to study the photo as he walked out of her room.

After studying it further, he saw what was behind them.

"Yoyogi Park. That's where she's at."

* * *

After he got off the airport, he walked out, a duffel bag in one hand, his camera bag the other. Right away he was pushed into the uniformed crowd of omnics and humans rushing to get to work, or school, or wherever they needed to go. He overheard a couple of school girls talking about going to the park to see some boys, so he followed them through the masses of people and omnics for what felt like forever. Yet the girls wouldn't stop talking, gushing as they held onto the straps of their pastel backpacks talking about the boys in their classrooms. He was reminded of his younger days, where after school when he wasn't being persistently trained by his father with Hanzo, he'd be one of those boys, taking girls out after school ended.

They passed by Harujuku street, huddles of fashion moguls taking selfies with each other and doing "kawaii" poses. Oh how she would be fascinated by the sight of seeing people free to be who they want to be, unlike her, who lived under a name "Sombra", so nobody could find out the real her.

Did he just remember that too?

In the middle of the crowd, something caught his eye, because she stood out from the crowd. The bronze skin, the purple tips painted on her chocolate hair, and purple implants on her head. She kept walking, wearing an oversized plaid shirt and a black tote bag, sunglasses perched on her head. She never turned around, just kept walking into the park, along with others who had the same plan.

He started to push through the crowd, trying to get closer to the figure, but she kept walking. The crowd kept getting smaller, as people broke off to meet up with people or decided on a spot to hang out in. A team of decora omnic girls bumped into him, before they all muttered apologies, the many charms of various pachamaris attracted to their dresses made noise with every step they made. He was now getting closer, just right behind her, and tapped her shoulder, when she turned around.

Yes, it was her.

"Well, looks like someone _es muy inteligente._ " She murmured. " _Bien hecho Sparrow._ "

"Explain everything to me, please."

"I can't. Besides, you're doing good on your own, aren't you?" She smirked at him. He sighed, bowing his head before looking at those violet eyes again.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I just simply cannot. _Lo siento._ "

Another swarm of people was about to come from the other way, and she looked behind her before looking at him.

"You remember this place?"

"Yea. I do."

"Take another picture of me then. I got better at posing."

He looked down and unzipped the camera bag, taking out the shiny camera. The crowd passed through him, parting for the cyborg standing in the middle of the pathway, fumbling around until he got out his camera. How natural it felt on his artificial fingers, but he looked up again only to see her gone again.

"Sombra?" He called out, trying to see where she was, but she was nowhere.

Gone again, disappearing like a shadow.

He then looked down, seeing a photo on the floor.

Bending down to pick up the photo, he then stood up to look at it. On the front there was no writing, until he flipped the photo and saw written in purple:

 **Pillow talks in Paris - S  
**  
Flipping around, it was a picture of him snoozing beside her, his eyelids closed, completely unaware that she took his camera and snapped a photo. His hand is holding onto a stark white pillow, sheets crumpled all around him, and his typically gelled hair was a mess. He could imagine her holding her stifled giggles when she took the picture.

Looking at the cherry blossoms, he saw one of those school girls that he followed to get here, up on a hill with a young boy, chattering and giggling in between their talking, until he heard the boy say in Japanese "Oh how I love you so much!" before they continued laughing. He watched them silent as people continued to pass by him, until he saw the two hug tightly.

A feeling went through him that felt missing until now, he realized what he missed, and how tragic yet happy that feeling felt.

Starting to walk further in the park, more memories of their trip to Tokyo was becoming more detailed with every step he took, and with every photo he took, he remembered more of the times he spent with Sombra, and how he would just look at him with those mysterious eyes, ready for their next little adventure.

* * *

 **So... How do you like how this is going? Great? Yes? No? Let me know! This was fun to write about Tokyo, and Yoyogi park is actually a HUGE park. It's so pretty, at least from what I saw in the pictures. Anyways...**

 **Have a great weekend lovelies! Til next time,**

 **Kurasu**


	3. So Beautiful

**So I like said this was gonna be a rare Kurasu fanfic where there is a good fluffy ending right? Wrong. I now can only see this story being yet another somji tragedy oops. I PROMISE I will write fluff again, but this is like another experimental somji writing piece. I'm trying to stray away from writing something cute. Like I want this to be cute but a little risqué. Idk, but hopefully you understand what I'm saying. I'm pushing my rated T borders to the max here.**

 **Anyways next chapter is the last one, so stay tuned!**

 **Kurasu**

* * *

 _ **Paris Three Months Ago...**_

He woke up to a blinding light and the sound of a deep, lighthearted chuckle. There she was, beautiful as the sun reflected on her skin. She was covering her breasts with the stark white sheets strangled around her body. The girl lowered the camera that blocked her face before grinning, and putting her lavender camera back on the nightstand then moved closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his face, tracing the scars.

" _Buenos días cariño._ " His lover mumbled, a sheepish smile on her face. Still beautiful nonetheless, the only sounds heard was people outside laughing, talking outside a nearby apartment complex, and street vendors yelling early in the morning. Yet besides the outside commotion, you also hear the quiet hum of their cybernetic parts. A peaceful yet artificial silence that their machines kept making in unison as they simply kept staring into one another's eyes.

The cyborg was still waking up, his eyes fluttering between going back to sleep or staying awake to watch her. It was too early, especially since they had been up all night doing the unspeakable. It was still hard to believe that she could be powerful in bed one day, then the next morning a total softie. Such a mystery she was, and he still was trying to figure her out completely, only to always end up enveloped in her enigma.

" _Cariño_ wake up, it's like one in the afternoon, you gotta get up someday." She complained, but instead he pulled her closer, the warm feeling of her skin on his such a relaxing feeling.

"Lets just do absolutely nothing today." He murmured, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"But we're in Paris, we should go out and enjoy it _amorcito_." She mumbled back, nudging her head closer to his chest.

"We can see Paris tomorrow then."

"And for dinner?"

"We can order some sushi."

"I like that plan. Better than escargo."

"Or baguettes."

"Shhh, don't say that! _Araña_ would be pissed to hear someone insult her favorite bread."

They both let out a small laugh, continuing to sit there, Genji's arms wrapped around the latina, who was snuggling, her body curled up against him, the skin on skin contact not bothering either one of them.

Finally she broke his hold and got off the bed, still holding onto one layer of the white sheets.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" She smirked at him, who was still lying in bed, watching her with dazed eyes.

A soft grunt escaped his lips as it formed into a smirk, now arising from the bednot afraid to be in all his glory in front of her.

"Oh you know I could never say no to that."

She walked down the little hallway and turned to the bathroom, opening the pearly white door to a small little shower room. He followed suit, and she turned around, dropping the sheets she once clutching onto to cover her beautiful body, and pulled him into the bathroom while kissing him hard as his fingers started sliding down to her waist, locking onto them gently yet firm.

While wrapping one arm around his neck, the other arm closed the door behind the two, a secret only the two would ever know of.

* * *

 ** _Present Day Paris_**

Holding his camera bag tightly, he merely looked like just another young tourist hoping to get photos.

Except his face was scarred, and he wore a gray jacket with a high neck collar that he could cover the bottom half of his face, which didn't look so normal. Today his hair was perfectly gelled, but he avoided eye contact as people continued talking in French around him.

He didn't know where he was going. Heck any hotel here in Paris could have stark white rooms. He remembered everything in the hotel they stayed in was white. The sheets, the paint on the walls, the bathroom had white tile. The only color in the room was just the two of them, and their cameras that would rest on the nightstand, ready to take pictures anytime. Oh and the duffel bags and suit cases in the corner. It was obvious which one belonged to whom based on the designs and colors of the bags.

How could he remember every detail? It was such an odd yet satisfied feeling, until the subway stopped and he got up, exiting the old system. An omnic cheerily said some things in French over the intercom as he continued walking back from being underground for an hour. Finally he was above ground after pushing through the incoming crowds while he walked up the stairs, back in the old European charm known as Paris.

The Eiffel Tower was in the distance, above all other buildings as he walked around. Did he even know where to go? It was like those years he spent walking endlessly around Europe and Asia, without knowing where to go. He just wandered around. But if Sombra was here, where would she be?

She was standing on a small balcony, overlooking Paris, the Eiffel Tower in her view. A small breeze entered the room before she walked back in and closed the doors behind her as she threw herself onto the bed and rolled to meet her laptop sitting there still. An email popped up, and she opened it. Talon just wanted some typical reconnaissance in Paris, and to gather information so work hadn't been so badly lately. She clicked on the email instinctively, and right away the email covered the whole screen. The user who sent was obviously using a dummy account, so it must have been important as she scrolled down. Right away she saw the message. It was clear what the message was.

" **The disobedient always end up paying the consequences sooner or later. Shall we punish you?**

 **Mxx** "

Another email appeared. It came from he same account. This time she opened it again, her heart pounding as she braced herself to scroll down. This time it was a blurry photo of the amnesiac cyborg walking through Paris. The photo was captured close by where she was.

Then there was another message.

" **Don't let him remember more. Or else.**

 **Mxx** "

Closing her laptop right away, she sat up straight and looked at the balcony, the translucent curtains flying in the air to the sound of people outside chattering.

What a dangerous game she was playing for love, she thought to herself as she smirked and looked at the photo next to her.

He was walking down the street when a photo flies in the air. Almost instinctively, he reached out to grab it, seeing a picture of them just hanging out lazily in LA. You could see by the poster in the back, saying "Viva Las Vegas". Her legs were on top of his kneecaps, as he was painting her toenails. It was obvious this was her photo, as it had a vintage finish and a little blurry.

Looking up, he saw her on the balcony looking down at him, a smirk on her lips as she waved at him. He looked at her in awe, then frustration. It was so unfair she thought it was fine to just up and leave when she pleased. Two weeks he's spent trying to find her, and all she does is leave these trails of photos. What was she planning to do? Yet he was so curious, he kept following, because for some reason these photos made him remember things that once were locked suddenly came to him crisp and clear, pure as water. Running past the crowd, he enters that hotel, pushing past the receptionists, and butlers. He overheard some of the employees yelling at him, but didn't care. He was gonna get her before she escaped. Rushing up the emergency staircase, he then found himself on the floor. Room 100. The door was opened, and when he stepped in, he saw the bathroom door on the left, the massive stark white bedroom, and of course that balcony where they could stand in awe at the view for hours. Of course she was gone. Must have translocated out of the area in time, but she left a note on the bed.

 **"I always told you that you were smarter than what you thought. But if you're smart, don't follow me anymore. Or dare, if you want to. I know I can't stop you even if I hacked your body.**

 **Te amo mi príncipe verde,**

 **-S** "

What a fucking paradox she was. Yet he was going to go anyways. It's her that he loved right? Even if those feelings went away, he just wanted to fill in that gap of memories he lost.

No matter what.

* * *

On the airship, she sat on the bench, typing away on her laptop, various purple holograms floating around her. Widow walked by the hacker, her heels clicking as she looked down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Maintaining our servers as always. So far no breaches _Araña_." She then looked up from her laptop. " _De nada_." she muttered sarcastically at the Sniper.

"Your such a nuisance." The French beauty replied, exiting the room. Sombra simply shrugged, resuming to looking at the servers, but as soon as she thought nobody was around, she started to do her research again on "The Eye". Maybe if she could get Genji to just lure them in, she'd finally get her chance to expose "The Eye".

The only thing was first and last time she had him help, they were both captured and then...

And then...

Did she really wish to put him in danger? This was her fight, not his. At first she was happy that he was starting to remember her by leaving trails of photos, but she didn't plan whether she'd tell him about "The Eye". He'd get killed. Or her too...

What a fool, what a fool! _Pendeja_ she was!

She ran her fingers through her dyed hair as she leaned back against the metal bench. Oh, what to do, what to do...

She decided to just continue leaving him paths of photos until she decided whether or not she was going to need his help. Maximilian still hadn't contact her for a week, and that was fine. It means they were either planning to attack her or him anytime, or him remembering those things were okay.

However, he was growing frustrated. She just kept leaving photos and letters expressing how this is the most she could do. Really she was afraid as hell to face him. She had home traveling from Paris to LA to then Berlin, Seoul, Budapest, Sydney, and finally he got something that was worth following these trails.

It was a picture that must've been something Zenyatta took, because both of them were in the photo, sitting in one of the Temple's meditation centers. Candles surrounded the two of them as they sat cross-legged facing the mountain.

A letter was attached to it, along with a ticket to Nepal. First class. She probably used someone's bank account tound his travels. Typical Sombra.

 **"You're probably bored of having me send you all around the world and also broke, so thought I'd give you a gift this time.**

 **Nos vemos**  
 **-S** "

And so he was back in Nepal, except he didn't return with his armor, he was just in regular civilian clothes, wearing a black puffer coat with ripped jeans and combat boots though he was actually not that cold from the constant overheat of his on-site computers keeping him alive.

By now he wasn't covering himself anymore, he just was a normal man. Except he was mostly machine however. It felt almost liberating to finally be comfortable in his own artificial skin. The other monks looked up at gave a small wave as he walked by them. He returned the wave along with a small smile on his face. Mixed emotions ran through his head. He was mad at her, but now understood what she did. He remembered dates, cute shenanigans, the nights when they were together how things would sometimes get heated, to just siting in a park talking about the future, or anything really.

This place was his new home, and he felt at peace every time he came here, but now, knowing she was here, it was as if this place became foreign to him. Entering the shrine, he knew where she was. She was talking loudly, her heavy accent dropped upon every consonant that came out of her mouth.

 _"I'm here because I'm not at peace with myself Zenyatta."_

* * *

 **Please leave a review as always! (or not, I didn't get any last chapter). Lets hope I get more followers on this one just in time for the last chapter to this mini-series! Gracias a todos como siempre.**

 **Oh and also fun fact the last part about Sombra saying that last line to Zenyatta is based on a serious voice acting improv I did with a friend over the summer where Zenyatta was counseling Sombra on finding inner peace amongst all the problems she has to solve. It was really good, and it's still one of my favorite things I have said over the mic :)**


	4. It Ends

**So, I had a hard time writing the end to this, but I made it, and I'm satisfied with how this looks. Also I don't want to spoil, but it isn't a tragedy. Well, yes and no. You'll see.**

 **Have fun reading lovelies and hooray to the last chapter!**

 **Kurasu**

* * *

"What are you not at peace with?"

He hid behind a wall, quietly moving closer to eavesdrop. Was this right to do? Probably not, but it's not like she had her faults too. In fact she's the reason he forgot so much right?

"I... where can I start? I have a lot, but it's just Genji for now. I owe him his memories but I can't tell him everything. It's painful having to constantly run away from him because I don't know what to do. There I said it." Her voice was wavering, and it pained him to hear the brokenness behind her words. She must have been close to crying. He remembered that one time they were in Buenos Aires and how after walking by a shabby district to get groceries, how she teared up as soon as they were back in the hotel room. She hated injustice, because deep down inside, she wasn't as twisted as everyone made her out to be. She saw herself as a misunderstood woman who was just in a sticky situation.

"For once I don't know what to do, so I've been improvising. If he knows anymore he could die. Or me. I can't tell you what, who, or even how. But trust me, they will. Even after I made a deal with them."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"No se. Just roll with it? But I can't. I lured him here so he would be safe. Oh who am I kidding? They can find us anywhere...! They could be watching us right now. They're everywhere."

"Sombra-"

"And they can attack now. I don't think you understand."

"Sombra-"

"And I can't fix it! This one can't be solved. Someone has to be sacrificed. If it weren't for my mistakes!-"

"Sombra, everything will be solved. The universe always finds a way to bring balance to the earth again."

"Balance? Hah... _Bueno_ , I'm gonna go do some meditation," He peered from over the wall to see her lightly embracing the omnic then quickly hid again as he felt someone saw her.

"It was nice talking to you again, Zen. _Lo siento_ about the abruptness of last time we met."

The sound of heels then got louder as she exited and he dashed behind another wall that was towed with candles on the floor. The sound of glasses clinking against one another made Genji mentally swear at himself at his fumble attempt to be sneaky. Meanwhile she still walked away, unaware that he was here, to another section of the shrine, and then he followed at a safe distance. She was now in a chamber of the shrine, and it was dark minus a single candle. She took the a skinny wooden stick next to it and started lighting the candles. Genji always brought her here when she was stressed, and most of the omnic monks knew that this had become Sombra's meditation corner. Soon the room was illuminated, revealing ancient architecture. Beautiful carved wood in intricate designs mixed with purple led lamps that hung down from the ceiling and reflected on her face as she softly closed her eyes and sat cross-legged in her black sweatpants and crop sweater combo. Taking one big breath and letting it out, she felt someone's presence here and opened her eyes to see him. He was right across from her, sitting down, breathing deeply, eyes closed.

He was here.

The crazy ninja actually traveled all across the world just for this moment.

"You... you followed?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and then he opened his eyes and nodded, a small smile revealing under the warm white and purple lights.

"Why would I not?"

" _Estas loco, pero_ I knew you'd do it. Feels great to remember everything."

"You haven't told me everything yet."

Her smile faded, and her mouth ran dry.

She could never prepare herself for this moment, but she simply lied "I don't need to tell you because the last memory is in your camera." Then smiled a little.

"It is?"

"Look at it, trust me." Her eyes glowed in the dark, as she moved closer to him and pulled him into a sudden hug.

"I'm so happy you're remembering everything again though _cariño_..."

"I guess... I am too." He really didn't know what to say. It was still all coming back to him. What to say right? It seemed all new yet familiar to him, warm arms wrapping around him as her head rested on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"You don't know how much I went through just to finally be able to talk to you again." Her voice echoed softly in the room. "I spent semanas trying to figure out what I wanted to say to you. But I want to say I'm sorry. Lo siento, I really am. Messed up big time didn't I?"

"The only thing you messed up was running away from me every time I got closer."

A small chuckle escaped her lips then she kissed his cheek, in which he held her tighter.

"Oh I missed you... so much." She mumbled, but a rush of fear however shook her whole being when she said those words.

And that feeling she knew very well why she was feeling that way.

* * *

The village was dimly lit as they walked late at night around, and it wasn't helping with her fears.

She had to leave, but she didn't want to leave him. The two just sitting, their feet dangling thousands of feet above sea level, on the fragile wooden stairs overlooking the Himalayas. A small smile was etched on her face, trying to hide her restless mind.

"It's chilly." She simply stated.

"Is it?" He pulled her closer to his side, so she could feel his implants blowing out hot fumes, each exhalation of computers running meant another second it was keeping him alive, and her warm when she was next to him. "It feels warm to me." He simply states placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's probably because you're here."

She then looked at him and smirked, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"You're always a playboy aren't ya?"

"Still got of little bit of it left in me."

"Just for me?"

He nodded, closing his eyes, and pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed back while smiling, then let go of his hold on her, getting up and walking back into his room, tightening the grip on her lavender poncho as the night's temperature kept dropping.

"You coming? It's getting late." She said aloud, and as if on command, got up from his spot and followed suit.

* * *

Of course it was too good to be true.

Why?

Because the next morning when he woke up, she was gone. The only thing she left was two cups of steaming hot tea on the nightstand, which means-

She just left less than five minutes ago.

Getting up right away from the old mattress, he started running. She wasn't getting away this time. He was sure of it. Passing by the other monks, just getting up to the bright of day, they were baffled at first, then proceeded to going to their morning meditation in the shrine as usual.

Snow crunched beneath his feet so loud, if could scare away any animal that came close to him. If this was a mission, then he would've been more quiet about it, but he was determined, so determined to catch her just before she left.

But she was already leaving.

An airship flew right above him, and he turned around, seeing it take off.

He was too late. But how was she able to escape without making noise? Last night he held onto her so tightly while sleeping, how could she have escaped without him noticing? What an enigma she was at times, really.

He sighed, his breath visible in the cold, as he looked up at the sky again, before heading back to his room.

Where did she go this time?

She didn't leave a photo, or anything. Just left- _unless._

What about that photo that she said was in his camera?

That was it.

The answer was with him all along.

The thing she couldn't tell him.

The last secret.

Walking faster again, he returned back to his room and grabbed the camera bag that was next to the now cold cups of hot tea and unzipped it, grabbing the camera, turning it on quickly.

He then scrolled through his memory card, skipping past the photos he took in Tokyo, relief shoots here in Nepal, more scenery pictures, and then there was one photo he didn't remember taking. It was a dark room, and the only thing that could be seen was purple lights illuminated, and a girl sitting at the center of a multi-screened computer, and she looked very concentrated, her brows furrowed.

He then remembered when he walked into-

Dorado. She went back home.

It looked exactly like that when he was there after she kept calling him. How everything glowed, except for her little kitchen and bed that was old and worn out. How she had photos scattered all over the floor and the wall, mostly photos of them but other people.

He remembered being in that dark room, one day, that day he shouldn't have came, but he wanted to surprise her, except she was in the middle of finding something big, something huge as she described it. Something that reunite Overwatch and Talon and everyone to help fight this... thing.

"The Eye" as she called it.

When she explained it all to him, he knew she wasn't joking about this. This wasn't another malicious mission Talon wanted her to do. This was her personal mission, and she knew if she solved it, this could save millions of lives. He was the only she told all this too. And then he offered his help. He wanted to help her take down this organization, or whatever it was. It was for a good cause, and she couldn't do it alone. She refused his help multiple times. Every time they met after that, he brought it up in conversation, asking her to let him help her, but she always said no, until one day she caved in, and let him help her.

That was three weeks ago.

There weeks ago they were snooping around for clues in Europe when-

That was all he could remember. But if she was afraid to tell him that last puzzle piece to his memory, then it must have been because of "The Eye". "They were dangerous, always watching", she said quietly one time as they sat in her house eating burritos from a food truck that drove around the neighborhood.

He remembered that! He remembered all that. Astonished yet in anguish for all the memories, he felt a new and old person all at the same time. Those feelings that belonged to him before he forgot the memories seemed to have subsided. In those memories he was a self-conscious man, only revealing his face to her and few people. Now the public has seen him, scars and ugly implants, and he was afraid of rejection, but they never did reject him. He was regarded as another man walking down all those streets. Was that part of Sombra's plan too?

He remembered being photo-shy in a lot of these photos, but now he wasn't. This really did change him, didn't it? In such small time, she got him out of his shell. Made him fearless.

Now he was the one that needed to make her fearless.

* * *

Throwing his armor into the duffel bag, and slung his camera over the side, a sudden feeling washed over him, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

Ignoring the feeling, he walked out of his room, back to the airship again, this time to save a girl who got herself into too much trouble.

When he arrived it was quiet.

Too quiet.

The whole town had a bad mood surrounding it like bad air, as he walked by a statue of Guillermo, and under the cracking arches that led to that little shabby house by the cliff. A gentle breeze blew from the sea below the town, the only sound that was made in the area. Even Los Muertos' usual loud music wasn't blaring today. Still he entered the house, placing his hand in the security measures and entered. She had him registered onto her system a long time ago, but she seemed to have forgotten that the last time they were in her house.

He walked into the room, and saw her sitting on her chair, photos all around her computer area.

"They're coming." She simply muttered. "You were such a _pendejo_ for coming here."

"You don't know that. We can escape now." He said.

"They'll find us."

" **Olivia...** " he never said her real name before, and her eyes widened upon hearing her name.

"I thought we went over not to call me that. She's gone. Long dead."

"Olivia, why can't you believe that we'll make it? Just for once can you stop being pessimistic?"

Her lip quivered in fear of what would happen, but then turned around in her chair, now looking at him.

"But I'm scared." She confessed the truth, looking at all the computers.

"They won't find us. We'll go, one-way ticket to a remote island."

She laughed out loud. "That's your plan?"

"I made it up on the spot." A smirk formed on his lips before extending out his hand. "But want to go through with it?"

"You know it won't work." She sighed, taking his hand to pull herself out of the chair. "But guess we could try. What we do we got to lose? Talon also coming after me too?"

"Doesn't scare me."

"They are pretty harmless." She shrugged before walking over to her bed and kneeled down, trying to pull something out. "Give me ten minutes. I'll pack the essentials, just keep a lookout."

He nodded, pacing around the tiny room back and forth while she pulled beat-up suitcases from under her bed, and pulled out clothing, bullets for her SMG, basically all her possessions then took a purple duffel bag, it's purple LEDs glowing in the dark room. She unzipped it and threw essential clothing into it, and a secret pocket to hide her SMG and bullets. The girl looked around the room, pulled a laptop and some equipment, including her purple stealth suit. He watched as she kept running back and forth somehow able to fit all the stuff in that bag.

"Pick up the bag, just give me un segundo." She muttered, running over to her computer and typing in some codes, and automatically her computer shut off.

"It'll self-destruct when the sensors detect something entering the room. Now let's go."

It was batshit crazy what they were doing, but yet it seemed like the only way the two could somehow stay alive. What were they doing?

Absolutely no clue except to flee.

* * *

 **San Marino:** **5:18 PM**

"Sombra." A gentle poke was felt, following by some soft shaking in efforts to get her up. "Sombra we're here." He whispered in her ear.

She groggily got up from her seat on the airplane, and though the seat was uncomfortable she was too tired to care and ended up sleeping the whole trip. Her eyes opened slowly and she grumbled to herself as she stood up, taking a big yawn and stretch while waiting for everyone to get their luggage and just exit the plane. Finally people shuffled out one by one, and the main aisle wasn't crowded, so they pulled their duffel bags and walked out of the plane, walking through a series of automatic doors. The hallway was white. Stark white. White porcelain floors, stark white walls, glass automatic doors-

But what was more odd about the exit was the strange sickening smell, and they both knew what that was.

Sombra walked passed a glass door, and it automatically opened, but when the ninja tried to pass, it suddenly shut in front of him, as she tried to follow the rest of the crowd. He tried to pass, first at pushing the door, then prying it open.

"Sombra," he called out her name, raising his voice slightly. She couldn't hear him, so he yelled "Sombra!", but she still didn't hear him until the glass door she was heading for closed on her, and she became trapped and started pounding, seeing how the rest of their flight mates were walking inside the airport with no trouble, and she was stuck. She then realized she didn't hear him behind her, and when she turned around, she saw him banging his fists against the door, yelling her name, but she couldn't hear it.

They both knew then what was going to happen.

They caught onto them.

Foolish adults. Still as stubborn and immature as teenagers.

Her eyes widened as she dropped her duffel bag and ran toward the glass door Genji was behind, both of them shouting in hopes for the other to hear, but couldn't to no avail. The hacker's knuckles were turning white, as they both were sure they'd get out, until she realized _couldn't she just hack the doors open again?_

She quickly went over and dragged her duffel bag, about to pull out the gloves when the lights shut down, and the sound of a gas leaked into their temporary glass cages. The both tried not breathe it, as she still tried to pull on her gloves and quickly connected to herself and the airport's wifi while he was putting on his mask, but then she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

Inhaling the tainted air, she collapsed, and he watched her just instantly fall down, then something felt wrong.

Someone was behind him, and just when he turned around he saw a flash of dark gray metal and red lights for eyes.

Before he could recognize who this omnic was, he was instantly knocked out too.

* * *

No matter how many times he tried to reassure herself, he knew this was his fault.

And now his punishment was watching her suffer for his consequences. Except this time, he remembered.

He remembered everything.

Through a glass window there she was, an exotic beauty slumped into one corner of her cage, eyelids shut. A door slid open, and entered a well-dressed omnic with those red LED lights for eyes. How the omnic's mood could be felt from from a room away.

"You find her valuable?"

He nodded, trying to keep a firm face because he didn't have his mask on this time. The mask was an old part of him now, she finally got him out of his shell.

"Well, let's not repeat what I told her when she was in your position and make this simple: Don't let her remember or else for sure I'll kill you both."

He nodded, though both men knew that this warning wouldn't be followed, but Maximillian knew he couldn't just mysteriously kill the hacker, especially since he had ties with Talon.

The omnic let out a sigh before snapping his fingers and shutting the cyborg off.

* * *

Everything was normal.

It was another day as she was walking back to her shabby house, groceries for the week in one hand, some of the plastic bags already about to break because it's heavy contents. When she entered the room, the first thing she saw was a man nearly cybernetically repaired sitting on her sofa, a big cardboard box in his hands. She saw him, and raised a brow, leaning against the wall and smirked to hide her surprise. "Sparrow? Never expected you to come see me personally. _¿Necesitas algo?_ "

He then opened the box and flipped it upside down, revealing a bunch of photos, of different types and shapes. At first, she was confused, but then she walked over cautiously, seeing all the photos were of them. A certain one in the pile caught her eye, and she picked it up.

The photo was one where she was sitting across from somebody, laughing lightheartedly in a navy blue sundress. The photo had a vintage wash to it, but she quickly recognized where the photo was taken in New York. It was easy, seeing the skyscrapers behind her as whoever took the photo made sure to add in the pretty background.

Looking back at him, her eyes were wide, mouth agape, and he simply smirked back at her and said.

"Do you remember now?"

She shook her head silently, and he sighed before she started talking.

"These are real though… I can tell." her brows then furrowed, and looked at him. "Tell me, what happened Sparrow?"

"I would explain, but they say a picture can express a thousand words."

She blinked, taking a look at another photo, and then at him, who sat patiently as she then sat on the floor and started going one by through the photos. Even though she was confused when looking at them, she was determined to remember this.

"Who took this?" She then looked at him, at those dark chocolate eyes.

"You?" He nodded, a small smile on his face. She then at the photo again. "Well, I must admit, that is a good photo you took of me."

"Look at the rest, you took some too." Her eyes widened, and she then started scrambling through the stack of photos, looking for hers. He watched with a gentle smile on his face, confident that she was going to remember somehow.

Because this time, he reassured himself, they would be an end to "The Eye", he was sure of it. He was going to do whatever it takes to beat them. To end the cycle. To the point where the photos would be evidence that they ever gave up on each other. Even when it looked bleak…

They will never give up.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

" **Because I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth."**

* * *

 **The beginning is the end. Kind of crazy right? Leave a comment, I think this is the most random AU I've done, so uh… yippee? Now the next time I look at a photograph, I am going to have a deeper meaning about it.**

 **Another Somji fanfiction will be coming up, I am still kinda fine-tuning it (HINT: I am bringing back Sombra's first person POV and it will be a bigger improvement than that trainwreck called** _ **Identificados**_ **) but mostly I think I am taking a hiatus. I feel like all my fanfics as of lately are too similar, too same plot. I keep recycling dramatic scenery, but hopefully I come up with some fresh ideas soon.**

 **ANYWAYS: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Tell me what I need to work on or how much you loved this or whatever!**

 **Kurasu**


End file.
